


送你一个蛋

by ototori



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eggpreg, I'm Sorry, M/M, Out of Character, phoenix is girl but marco is not.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ototori/pseuds/ototori
Summary: “我有一个蛋，是你的。”当马尔科对香克斯如此说着……世界和三观一起被刷新。雷点预告：人形下蛋+某种意义上的雌雄同体。基本等同于产卵play设定：果实里的不死鸟有性别（♀雌性），但是马尔科（人类）是男性♂？不死鸟虽然是幻兽种，但也有动物的繁衍本性。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. 当你拥有一颗蛋

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿高估自己的承受能力，不喜勿入，及时点X，谢谢合作。

香克斯向来知道马尔科习惯回击，回击他的每个调侃，但是这样还是太超过了。

他需要静一下。

不，他需要喝酒。

于是，红发香克斯徒手开了一瓶格洛格，请大地喝酒，是的，他捏爆了那瓶酒。

“老大，不要浪费酒！”

“我有个蛋，是你的。”如果别人对红发四皇如此说着，那么香克斯会笑眯眯地回复自己爱吃的款式：“水煮温泉蛋就好。”

但是告诉他的是半睁半闭眼的鸟鸟果实者。

所以那个蛋是他想象的意思吗？

‘ ** _马尔科你睁开眼睛说话，别在大白天说梦话。’_**

对面的鸟鸟果实者真的瞪大了眼睛，顺便还翻了个完美的白眼。

噗哈哈哈哈哈哈，他的船员在不远处不客气地大笑，香克斯才惊觉，自己好像刚才把心里话说了出来。

“所以，所以你刚才的意思是说……”他的眼睛往下瞄了几眼马尔科的肚子，对方大敞的上衣非常适合观察，但是观察结果似乎和印象中的尺寸相比也没有多大变化？

“我跟你进去讲。”

马尔科请求两人的独处，其他人还是一脸八卦的表情。

Red Force号船长室，在香克斯的疑惑中，马尔科化形不死鸟，于是香克斯终于看清了有什么不同：蹲坐在床上的不死鸟，肚子圆鼓鼓的，和人形完全不一样。

“这，这真的是孩子吗？”

香克斯伸手，想摸一下鸟的肚子，孰料马尔科立马变回人形，让他扑了空，人形的鸟鸟果实者躺平被他压着，但却用手挡着他进一步探寻并且眉头一皱。

“别摸。”

“干嘛啦，不可以摸吗？”

“会诱发她的反应。”

“她？马尔科已经知道是女儿了吗？”红发先生似乎已经飞快接受了设定，他挺喜欢小孩儿，女儿就很不错。

“是不死鸟。你摸多了，她会有反应的，会加快产卵。”马尔科会以一种医生第三者的专业口吻说着自己的动物形态，这点颇让香克斯觉得有趣，幻兽种难道自带第二个灵魂吗？

然后香克斯突然反应过来有什么不对劲。

“等一下，你为什么会知道鸟摸多了会有反应，你让谁摸了？”

“老爹，各位护士，各位兄弟，还有我数一下……”马尔科似真似假地掰着手指，直到香克斯气呼呼地握住他的手，脸上全是小孩子般的不忿，一双杏眼写满了“我的鸟背叛了我，我好难过。”马尔科才补道：“不死鸟从十九年前就成熟了，每隔半年会有一次繁衍行为，这么多年，该摸的早就摸完了。第一次的时候几乎所有人都以为我身体里长了肿瘤……”

说起当时的场景，马尔科笑弯了眼，他那群傻瓜兄弟可是闹了不少笑话，甚至他当时也以为自己要死了，后来便成了例行公事。

“那不就是我没摸过！”

眼前，他的情人，他的敌人，他父亲年轻的对手，新世界最年轻的四皇，发出了小孩子讨要糖的声音。

“摸吧。”他放开了推搡香克斯的手。

因为刻意加重了练习的右手有着新鲜而明显的剑茧，些许硬而粗糙混合着其他地方的温热，动作带着有点小心的迟缓，红发紧张了。

“这不是没多大的变化嘛。”三十三岁的四皇不信邪般搓了好几圈，一会儿捏捏腰缘，一会儿又摸摸那的确还明显的腹肌，痒得马尔科歪过头不住地笑出声，红发到底在期待什么呢？

“难道只有鸟形态才有感觉吗？”他的情人不解地问。

“并不是。”马尔科捉住红发四皇作乱的手，“大概是我人形和不死鸟形态的大小不一样，所以人形并不怎么显形？”

“噢……”红发拉长了调，隐约有着抱怨的意思，不过他的声音又立马欢快了起来，“说起来，恶魔果实真是很神奇啊，几个月了呢？是蛋里有个宝宝吗？它会像小鸟一样啄开蛋壳吗？也会有小小的蓝火吗？天啊，这不就是跟童话一样了吗？”

这些问题，才是今天的重点。

马尔科叹了口气，深呼吸了一大口，才豁出去了似的开口道：“恶魔果实者的能力不会遗传，一个果实只有一个宿主。”

“好吧，我们的鸟宝宝是普通人。”

“没有鸟宝宝。”

“嗯？可是我觉得我和马尔科你没有生殖隔离。其实红发宝宝我也不嫌弃的，虽然马尔科你是金发，应该生不出红发。”

“……”不知道该不该表扬对方正确的生理知识，马尔科一时愣住了，竟然只是张嘴，不知道接什么话。

“只有不死鸟有繁衍能力，我是男的。”马尔科说得极慢，像是在一字一字说服什么人一样。

不死鸟只有一只，她空有繁衍的本能，成熟之后的蛋都只是竹篮打水一场空。

十九年前，当第一枚蛋以一种阴差阳错的方式在手术室被取出，刚刚二十岁的马尔科脸红红地接过蛋：他抚摸着，蛋壳从刚出来的软乎，一戳似乎还有点小印，到硬硬的，脆脆的，再也戳不动了；他温暖着，他把蛋藏在被子里，捧在手心里，甚至为蛋做了一个小窝，用他的衣服腰带围着那白润的蛋；在兄弟的起哄中，他期待着什么……

一个月后，那枚蛋被风吹落地上，滚满了桌下一方的蛋液，带着微妙的一丝味道。

原来并无不同，不死鸟的蛋和其他死蛋也没什么不同。

第二次，马尔科冷静地把蛋放进了恒温箱里，给了自己二十一天的观察时间。

马尔科擅长处理莫比迪克号上的一切问题，包括他自己的。

此后，每当特定的时候，不死鸟马尔科总要消失一段时间，在春岛，不死鸟留下蛋，他会做一场不存在的葬礼。

直到今年，最开始，马尔科并没有发现有什么不对，直到好几个兄弟有点奇怪地注视着他，仿佛他不该出现在莫比迪克号。然后他看见了打着X的日历本，他今年的例行公事推迟了？

四个月后，在镜子面前踱步的小蓝鸟，用一边翅膀捂着自己的眼睛，这是不是太胖了？

“天啊，马尔科，你现在这样简直像嘟嘟。”擅自闯空门的白胡子厨师说出让鸟不悦的话，嘟嘟是船上前段时间养着下蛋的母鸡。

“所以四个月前，你是不是和别人上床了？”

一语惊破天机也带来恐惧。

因为他真的在和红发上床。

嘟嘟的喂养人，以做最高等级的硬菜的慎重，在得到允许的情况下，伸出手摸了摸不死鸟厚实羽绒下的肚子，摁了摁之后，萨奇眯起了眼。

“马尔科，告诉我，这不是你第一次受精。”

“……”不好意思，真是第一次呢，那个时候也是巧合，阔别十年的“陌生人”，他们从船下打到床上。

“那你今年还飞走吗？”

好问题，白胡子船上下蛋的“公鸡”陷入沉思？

十多年的经验告诉他，不必期待什么，他和往常相比并无太大不同。

不死鸟会为人类诞下后代吗？

马尔科飞往春岛，他看见那双剑作底头纹三道疤的海贼旗。他可以不告诉红发这件事，可是这总归是不公平的。

不知不觉不笑了的新任四皇，让热重的空气都有了几许清凉，“所以呢？”

“所以说没有鸟宝宝也没有红发宝宝。”

“也就是说你要一个人去谋杀小孩。”

“没有小孩，这只是个你都摸不出来的蛋。”

马尔科牵过红发的手按在自己的腹部，五个月以来他这里毫无异样。

“我不喜欢这样。”红发的四皇，口气淡淡的，说出来的话却是说一不二，“你说过的，这是我的。”

“红发……你听我说……”

“我要看到它出生。”

“它不会，它只是一场错觉知道吗！！”

**_它只是长达十九年的失望。_**

“你在害怕什么，我会负责的。”

香克斯的话让马尔科愣神了一会儿，他看着自己的情人用一种无所谓的口吻说着我会负责的话，不，他不是在害怕这点小事，他不需要负责，他需要让香克斯知道的是未来会发生了什么。

_**香克斯会失望吗？**_

_**永远不会孵化的蛋。** _

不是你珍视它就会出生。

不，香克斯什么都不知道，他才第一次，他只有期待。

马尔科看着情人的脸，对方脸上是认真又天真的表情。

不打招呼，振翅欲飞的马尔科没想到香克斯像是早就料到会发生什么，右手抽出格里芬一扔，修长的剑体正好卡死了开向大海的窗户，挡住马尔科飞出去的态势，而得空的右手又抓住了马尔科的脚踝。

“放手。”

“不要，我要马尔科留下来。”

他另一只自由的爪尖闪着光，勾向香克斯的胳膊，“快放手。”

“我哪里没说明白吗？留下来。”四皇肆意用霸王色表达着自己的意见，威压之重，整个房间的家具都在抖，而窗户边竟开始出现裂痕。

没有晕过去的马尔科，并不怎么舒服，这房子并不怎么大，逼仄的空间让他没法敞开手脚又充满了红发本人的霸王色。

他没有飞走，也没有畅快地和红发打一场，他的翅膀碰倒了红发的衣柜，里面有海楼石。

所以哪个正常人会随手把海楼石放衣柜里？

“啊，上次贝克曼一直在找的海楼石在这里啊。我记得他想磨成子弹的？”红发的声音似乎没有任何愧意。

叩叩叩

有人在敲门。

“请问你们家暴完了吗？”

似乎咬着烟并没有影响Red Force号大副说冷笑话。

所以，他为什么会戴着海楼石脚镣和红发他们吃饭啊？

“抱歉，我的船长常常不知道船上有什么。”

头发半白的副船长为船长的疏忽道歉，拿走了海楼石原材料，扔过一个脚镣。

如果有什么人记录下一切，必定给世界经济报投稿白胡子一番队队长为爱失智。

马尔科露出几分冷笑，是红发非要留他下来的。

“那个蛋其实有你半个手掌那么大，不，更大一点，刚出来的时候甚至壳还有点淡绿色，是软软的，甚至你的指纹都能印在上面，摸上去是温热的，因为刚拿出来……”

他还记得，他当然记得，每一年的失望。

他知道每一枚蛋从热到冷，从生到死的细节。

寄托了越多期待，就会越失望。

“马尔科。”

红发打断了他的话，然后直视着他的眼睛，他问着：“你在害怕吗？”

他在害怕吗？

“不管你在害怕什么，我都会负责。”

_马尔科，你觉得这次会有什么不同吗？_

他的兄弟问过他。

“因为是我把马尔科留下来的。”

_如果没有结果，空欢喜好可怜啊。_

“我并不害怕什么。”

“那，马尔科，你有没有想过，之前每个蛋都死掉了，我知道你想告诉我这个，可能是不死鸟的治愈能力把不属于你的东西给杀死了。”

红发的四皇站在局外人的角度说了一句话。

“所以你试过人形生蛋吗？”


	2. 当你生产一颗蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下蛋未遂（。）  
> 请勿高估自己承受能力和低估作者造雷能力。  
> 如有不悦，及时关窗口。

所以情况为什么会变成这样，马尔科自己也不知道，自从他脑子进水了一样地答应了在红发的船上留下来一段时间，事情就一路滑下深渊。

“你试过人形生蛋吗？”

他没有，他从来没有。

生蛋是属于不死鸟那一边的，不应该是马尔科的。

“你要在我这里试一下吗？”他的情人握住他的手，以一种可耻的卖萌眼神看着他，像极了每次斯蒂芬想要在老爷子房间里多玩一会儿的撒娇模样。

或许他只是对狗狗眼抗拒无能。

或许他总是低估了红发的难缠程度。

“你没什么事干吗？”

“嗯，挑战的人没什么能看的，海军没过来惹事，剩下的事贝克曼他们会解决。需要我自己决策的，暂时还没有。”

可怜的副船长，做了那么多，可他的船长连有什么事都不知道呢，只能说剩下的事，那可是一大堆的事啊！

莫名感同身受的一番队队长看着香克斯不说话，满脸都是“不死鸟马尔科不认可你”的表情。

“怎么了嘛，船上大家都习惯了啊。”红发船长说出会让船员嘘声四起的话，身姿坦然地放松着，神情也没有半点心虚。

“真是任性啊。”

“马尔科，我可以再摸一下吗？”

他们又在答非所问，不信邪的情人好似把他当兔子一样，越摸就会有越明显的孕期反应。

不过只是假孕的角度来说，他的确是一只大型兔子。

“摸吧。”他又一次放纵了，躺着任由施为。

“所以为什么就感觉只有一点点大啊，不会变大的吗？还是我摸得不够？”

就你这种摸法，腹肌没给你摸平就不错了，还变大个屁啊。

“要反应的话，你摸脐下三寸会变大。”马尔科懒洋洋地开了个玩笑，夏岛的气温比他习惯了的春岛高不少。

红发听见那句之后脸上也没什么赧色，而是挑了挑眉，真就握住了有点半勃的物什儿，摩挲着，“要我替你打出来吗？”

说实在的，他的情人在体贴方面确有能让人念念不忘的本事。

原本就端丽的脸认真起来更生几分让人心脏怦怦跳的魅力，即使对方只是艳情地在问着：“还是要我服务全套？”

骨节分明的手放开了小马尔科，自大腿根一路向下，绕过囊袋，摁压会阴，来到不是很紧闭的穴口，修了指甲的指尖轻戳了几下。

“马尔科，我们也好久没做了是吧。”

“是不是这样会更容易摸到蛋呢？”一根手指并不费劲地钻了进来，马尔科低声回应了一下，嘟囔着让对方小心点。

“软软的，所以马尔科今天早上自己做了吗？”他的情人像个在推理的侦探，用手指检查着蛛丝马迹，还残存着被扩张过的记忆的穴肉有点热情地吞吃着手指。

“我是个海贼。”

海贼追寻快乐本来就是天经地义，自己给自己的自然也算快乐，所以红发的四皇得到这样的回答，也并不怎么恼怒。只是低声在情人的耳边问着：“那想不想更快乐呢？”

原本惯于呛声的白胡子海贼，靠理智吞下了本该脱口而出的“做得到就试试吧。”前几天的事，他还没忘呢，不可以继续任性了，蛋很危险。

夏岛实在太热了，汗水从马尔科的额头沁出来，窗外天刚露鱼肚白，凉爽的早间他却有一种身处煎锅的燥热难忍，像是耐不住熬化的黄油，喉头渴水却连咽几分口津都难，火在他的身体里。顾不得什么技巧，马尔科握住那早就硬得不成样子的东西，如同一个刚刚青春期的半大小子处理晨勃一样毛糙，只是毫无章法地疯狂套弄，只求快点射出来。

呼~

几分钟后，有所缓解的马尔科正想处理一下弄脏的床，甫一起身就感觉一阵微凉滑腻不受控制地从屁股里流了出来，搞得大腿根湿滑一片，他刚才到底有多饥渴，才能湿成这样？这一自问让马尔科在无人的房间里也有了几分羞耻。

他应该清理好自己，能力者并不能肆意淋浴，更何况他此刻并不在莫比迪克号上。毛巾沾湿了水，马尔科擦拭着自己的下身，水的凉度贴在肌肤的触觉完全不一样，马尔科又想起刚才那阵儿微凉湿腻，他应该用毛巾把一切乱套都毁灭证据，而不是在敌船的某间客房里不知羞耻地大张双腿，用手指就着自己的东西滑进那不知何时就开始欢迎入侵的……

没有道德观念的小穴像个贪吃的孩子，轻易地将一支要退不退的手指含得深深的，内里的湿软温暖让马尔科抽了一口气，忍不住把手指戳得更深，本能地找寻那更让他快乐的地方。

然后指尖碰到了一处硬硬的东西，如同大热天天降冰水浇得马尔科透心凉，整个人立马就冷静了下来，他在干什么。

他摸到了蛋，在人类形态无比清醒地摸到了不死鸟的秘密，一颗待在他肚子里好几个月的蛋。

那颗蛋在他不敢动了之后，像是突生灵智，滚了一下，好像要下坠的错觉一样，惊得马尔科立马并起了腿，然后犯了一个低级错误，他站了起来。

刚迈半步，只是抬起腿的动作，马尔科就觉得自己的胯部像过电了一般，又像是被小锤子锤了好几下，满是酸麻又带着一点点痒。

马尔科扶着墙，不敢动，刚才那不是错觉。

在肠液的润滑下，那枚蛋真的在往下滑，好像自己想出来，然后如马尔科之前所说那有着半个手掌大小的蛋，借助之前湿滑的体液润泽，畅通无阻地撞在了敏感点上，过于有力的冲击让马尔科要极用力才能把溢出嘴边的呻吟吞下去。

然后蛋似乎还在一分一寸地往下坠。

糟糕，他是不是要把蛋生下来了？

不可以，他还没有想好，不可以是现在。

“马尔科——，出来吃饭啦。”他的情人扬声叫着他，不死鸟先生用手徒劳地在肚子上抚了几下，好像准备隔空把蛋推回原来的地方一样，然后夹紧了大腿，像传说中的小美人鱼，一步一煎熬，他把自己挪出了房间。

然后红发的四皇花了挺长的时间盯着他从房间门口挪到餐桌，口无遮拦地说出事实的真相，“老天，马尔科，我觉得你夹着屁股走路的样子真的很像抱窝母鸡。”

咳咳，向来宠辱不惊的副船长被烟呛到了，马尔科觉得香克斯欠贝克曼真的颇多，他和贝克曼居然能同时向对方投出“真是辛苦你了。”的眼神。

吃饭吧你。

他往红发嘴巴里塞了一块超大的肉，希望在早餐期间再也听不到任何不恰当的话。

不过说来也奇怪，当他咬牙以正常姿势坐下之后，蛋老实了许多。好像是他不管不顾往下坐的气势，让蛋自己滚回了原地。

不死鸟又恢复了正常。

在接下来几天的沉思默想中，马尔科明白问题出在哪里了，夏岛的气温比春岛高了许多，产卵提前的概率自然也提了上去，他没有在夏岛的经验，只能靠每天早上起来的热潮判断，自己的身体是不是已经做好了准备。

“我可能要下蛋了。”马尔科恶劣地提醒着已经有点性趣的情人。

“这句话就跟女人说自己生理期了一样。”香克斯叹了口气，顺嘴抱怨了出来，但也收敛了动作，不再欺身压着马尔科，伸出手环着马尔科的腰。“所以盖着凉被睡觉好了，看啊，外面那么大太阳，多好的睡觉理由。”

言不由衷的谎话，明明连骗小孩子都不会信的。可是眼前君临新世界的海上皇帝，耷拉着眉眼说出来的音调就有点让人有点微妙的爱怜，不忍心让他失望。

真是狡猾啊，红发。

随着年岁渐长，已经习惯了照顾新兄弟（那些年轻的孩子当然是他的弟弟们）的一番队队长，看着小自己六岁的敌船船长兼情人，忍不住发出感慨。

“等蛋出来了，我赔你。”

“那我想蛋现在出来。”

“去你的。”他一脚踹了过去。

“你说我们下次要不要玩一下半鸟play？就马尔科你保留着翅膀和爪子，好嘛好嘛。”

他的脚踝被香克斯抓在手里，如此轻易，就像他如果有心要杀了红发，能瞬发的尖爪也如此轻易地能在短距离内穿透对方的心脏。

到底什么时候，他和红发的关系变成了这样呢？

从他第一次见面就开始说“哟，好久不见，马尔科要不要来我船上”开始，还是从红发从小就是个乌鸦嘴开始……

香克斯向来擅长于观察，躺在身下的不死鸟反常地开始皱眉头，紧接着是不受控制的蓝火，他就立马察觉到有什么事要发生了。然后他的小腿也感觉压着马尔科的地方奇怪地湿了起来。

“马尔科？”

“……蛋要滑出来了。”

操

原谅他爆粗口，刚才他只是随口一说而已。

向来淡定的四皇，失去了从容，手忙脚乱地从床上蹦了下去，一边冲着门口大叫“船医！！船医！！”一边拍着本来就习惯性半闭眼的情人的脸，让他别晕：“马尔科，你哪里痛？你别晕啊。”

“别再打我了。”那是马尔科在清醒意识的阶段说的最后一句话。

然后，香克斯被不死鸟的翅膀狠狠扇了一巴掌，因为他刚刚在拍马尔科的脸。

马尔科化鸟了，蓝金色的不死鸟缩在床上，用翅膀抱紧了自己，全心全意地为下蛋做好准备。

“这，船长，我不是兽医啊。”被船长紧急叫过来的船医倚在门口，为难极了。

事情可能有点不妙，香克斯捏了捏自己的鼻梁，试图冷静下来，他和马尔科谈过，马尔科认同了他的推断，不死鸟蛋可能是被不死鸟能力杀死的，因为男人压根不会下崽，身体本能自然不会让不属于他的东西继续如肿瘤一般存活在他体内。

这次唯一的变数只有，这个蛋是受精卵吗？

“到时候用海楼石吧，把我拷在床上。我试试用人形。”在焰火中，马尔科像是在说什么降温的冷笑话。“红发，你来动手。”

你不会想知道我和不死鸟的融合程度有多高。

马尔科的话让香克斯一愣，在他的记忆里，似乎马尔科从来都是和天空捆绑着，蓝色的不死鸟自天而降，这是他的童年记忆。

然后现在香克斯了悟了什么，刚才马尔科大概是疼狠了，他的身体本能直接进入了全鸟化，让动物之魂处理动物本性的事。

“去把海楼石手铐拿过来。”红发船长发出一道指令。

当香克斯走近，不死鸟的火焰大涨，像是威胁。

“嘘嘘嘘，马尔科，我答应过你的。”

红发的四皇压住了全力反抗的不死鸟。

借助大海的力量，香克斯强迫着能力者以自己本源的身形出现，用海楼石手铐把马尔科的双手锁在床头，双腿摁住不停在踢他的腿，用体重压着。

“出去，没有我的命令，谁也别进来。”

红发船长看着马尔科还没有恢复正常，下了对船医的最后一个命令。

当船医关上门，香克斯对着虽是人形可还是不死鸟眸色的情人劝慰着：“马尔科，只剩下我和你了，你可以相信我。”

平时马尔科的头发一向反重力地耸立着，像极了朝天的菠萝叶，但是现在却被汗濡湿得贴服在头上，看上去就像是从水里捞出来的溺水者一样，煞白的脸，无意识咬紧的牙关，半句话也说不出。

看得香克斯一阵后怕，立马撕了裤子，拉开对方的腿，仔细瞧着，中间被蛋撑大的穴口充着血，变得殷红，好几分钟不变露出的白色大小，好像蛋被卡住了。

男人那地方连承欢都是勉强的，何况繁衍？

要不是时不时有一股小小的粘液会漏出来，香克斯都觉得自己能闻到血腥味了。

露出的蛋壳是弧形的，并看不出是尖头还是圆头，不对，不死鸟蛋的形状真的会是鸡蛋那种有尖有圆吗？

“马尔科，你醒醒，你还记得蛋的形状吗？”

马尔科没有回应他，只是不时窜起一丛小火焰，如同在大海里挣扎回潜，治愈能力想要治愈那种像是要把身体从内部撕开的“幻觉伤口”。

“马尔科，马尔科，马尔科！”一声比一声更大的叫唤，香克斯的害怕也在增加。

香克斯的一生中面临过数次生死关头的选择，从没有一次让他如此犹豫，他承担不起选错了的后果。一旦揭开海楼石，马尔科就能变成不死鸟，一切就会如马尔科一直害怕的方向发展。

“对我来说是第三十九个。”马尔科摁着肚子，看似不在意地对他提起过去十九年的痕迹，“你会失望的，傻瓜。”

香克斯不怎么喜欢那个时候的马尔科，因为他明明笑得比哭还难看，却还要找借口。

稍微一晃神，香克斯眼睛余光就看见白色肉眼可见的小了起来。

蛋正在回缩体内，马尔科没力气了。

当这个念头窜进香克斯的脑子里，身体就像有了自己的意识，红发四皇动了。

他伸手往肚子一压，然后香克斯听到了罕有的声音：马尔科的惨叫。

马尔科不经常呼痛，他惯于忍受和无视，疼痛不能使不死鸟发出声音。

香克斯摁得那么用力，海楼石的抑制，一瞬间过于剧烈的疼痛甚至逼迫意识不清的不死鸟马尔科成为了普通人，含糊不清地发出呻吟：“红，红发……”

“我知道我知道，你好了再打我，坚持下去，用力。”

香克斯还在摁他的肚子，马尔科的大脑并没有被痛苦掌握太久，把他的意识冲击得像是稀碎的豆腐的是快感，在香克斯的摁压下，体内大部分的蛋正巧压在敏感点上，毫无规律又时间不定的摁压，一波又一波的快感直接让他颤得像雨打芭蕉，如果不是躺着，根本站不起来？好在香克斯摁了几下之后，聪明地发现了平躺的姿势似乎并不怎么好发力，便把枕头塞进了马尔科的后腰，调整一下拷在床头的海楼石，只是让马尔科一只手被锁住，整个人可以半坐半躺着。

做完一切之后，香克斯发现了最大的不对劲。

原本他以为马尔科刚才是痛的，但是现在的马尔科满脸通红，眼神根本对不准人，叫声也非常耳熟，比起惨叫更像是叫床？

最关键的是，香克斯的眼神移到马尔科的阴茎上，这完全勃起了嘛！

长度硬度俱佳，整个直挺挺地翘在腹底，颜色也憋得紫红，如果说下一秒马尔科就要射了，香克斯也毫不怀疑。

“马尔科？”红发四皇犹豫地问了一下，“你还好吗？还能再用力一点吗？”

听到他的话，马尔科真的也听话地用自由的那只手攥紧了床单，膝盖弯拢，的确在用力，只是前面的情况看起来就更加惨烈了。

至此，香克斯终于确定，不用多想，那个蛋压着马尔科的敏感点了，一用力就像自慰，难怪那么快就没力了。

TBC


	3. 当你失去一颗蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有猝不及防的神展开，请做好心理准备。  
> 如果没有看懂的，可以看一下我评论的解释。  
> 真的非常抱歉，我写得如此含糊。

“马尔科，你听得到我说话吗？”

马尔科还是没有多少反应，连把头扭向他的方向都算意识比较清醒的时刻了，嘴里早就说不出什么两个字以上连贯的话，啊声的长短交错像是呼痛又像是表达愉悦，全身湿得如同水里捞出来一般，香克斯看着一时也做不了什么，只能先自己饮下几口水，时不时就对嘴渡过去，省得马尔科脱水。

仿佛马尔科全部意识真的都拿去控制自己的下身，在喂水的时候，香克斯能感觉到嘴巴里马尔科的舌头失去了控制般不住地乱动，追逐着什么，不仅是水，比之前床上缠绵情深意动的时刻还要更“热情”。

“马尔科，没事的，你可以的。”红发的四皇说着苍白的安慰，自己的心也在打鼓。他不敢多摁马尔科的肚子，只能靠对方自己用力，把蛋推下来。

一如香克斯之前揣测的那样，每当马尔科稍稍恢复清醒，就会试图用力把体内的蛋往下挤，不可谓不努力了。只是那个地方平时稍微摁压就能迎来一波波高潮，爽得颤抖，而现在却要用那么敏感的地方自己主动去挤压，蛋的形状确保着那片软肉能彻彻底底被摁住，而只要马尔科的姿势稍稍一动，没有出来的尖头又连带着无序地往内壁一戳，偏偏最粗的部分又卡在出口不得动弹。

没有人可以扛住这种主动挨操般的自渎，马尔科也不可以，所以如同香克斯所想，眼角带泪的马尔科真的射了，被自己的蛋搞射了，就在他的眼前。

他的情人在发泄了第一次之后，表情一片茫然，空白无神的眼睛里什么情绪也看不出来，仿佛灵魂也不在身体里，像极了被操到高潮的样子，也不知道是不是真的爽得人事不知。

而目睹了一切的香克斯又陷入了一种挣扎，虽然这么想很荒谬，但是现在马尔科是来生蛋的，不是来高潮的。香克斯敢发誓自己没在嫉妒，真的是在担心，在查看完马尔科张开的腿间情况之后，他真的很担心，首先马尔科不是女人并不会潮吹，而且之前姑且可以当做“羊水”的湿液已经越来越少了，蛋在失去润滑的东西之后会越来越难下来，堵在穴口的蛋又连塞润滑液都做不到。第二是高潮过后的马尔科明显又被愉快带走了大部分力气，根本不想用力，只想躺着，连他在揉肚子的时候，对方的叫声都是哼哼唧唧的。

“马尔科，你还有力气吗？”香克斯低声问着，预估着情况的变化，而马尔科像是用了很久才能理解，他费力地扭过头看着侧抱住自己的香克斯，摇了摇头，幅度小得差点看不清楚。

难得示弱的情人让红发四皇有点不忍心继续，可是再不继续，他就连怀里的这个都没有了。

放开抱住人的手，他没有办法边抱人边做这个，香克斯先从床头柜里拿出了一些想要的东西，面对毫无戒心或说危机感的情人，香克斯没有犹豫太久，把对方的腿拉得更开之后，稳准狠地用手指把刚才已经有几分缩回去的蛋猛地往里一顶，听到对方被怼得惨叫，提前开了见闻色的香克斯立马躲开对方本能想抓他头发的手，他不是来和马尔科打架的，他还有事要做。

“我之后会道歉的，现在，马尔科，听我的。”他摁住马尔科的手，拉着那只手来到已经是M字腿的脚踝边，“握着，我给你塞润滑，我不想你受伤。”

他的霸王色不是为此刻存在的，但是总归对心境不稳的人极有用。晕晕乎乎的情人听话地握住自己的小腿，大张着腿，难得乖顺的模样也没让香克斯多几分心情欣赏，他把润滑不要钱似的往马尔科腿间倒，手指引着往里走。

刚才被突然一撞，不应期提前结束的马尔科又开始喘，香克斯用手指做扩张的举措更是让阴茎又开始颤巍巍地抬起头，香克斯自然也看见了，长叹着做出最后一次警告，“乖一点，马尔科，别走神，我不想这样对你。”

被快感掌握了大脑的情人自然没有听懂他的警告，于是香克斯在他即将再次获得绝顶快乐的时候，立马用手捏住了那粗壮的玩意儿，狠狠地堵死了一切可能，一点都射不出来甚至被摁得有着回流的精液让马尔科犹如被强迫上岸的鱼，耐不住得弹动着身体，想挣开香克斯的束缚。

“别动，不准射。”他的情人在此刻变得出奇的残忍，不仅身体力行地控制着他的身体，更是用越来越深的霸王色霸气压着他，确保着他真的把话听进去了，他不能射精。

马尔科的喘息越来越粗重，他刚才因为霸王色愣神的时候，香克斯就趁机用他解开的腰带绑死了他那根东西，速度之快下手之巧，若不是时间不对，马尔科甚至会觉得自己知道了这位断了左手的左撇子怎么又在几年时间从“普通”海贼爬上了四皇位置。

然后四皇的灵巧右手一直在摁着他的肚子，一边不留情地下着指令，语气冷淡：“用力！”

“出来就结束了，用力。”

用力，用力，用力，反复又单调的指令。

体内摩擦的蛋壳靠近出口的部分有润滑，更深处却干涩，他用劲往外推却总不得解脱。每一次用力都是泼天的快乐却到不了顶，他没办法射出来，像是到不了沸点的水，反复烧开却一次一次在最后时刻被注入冷水。

比痒还痛苦，他的一生有无数次受伤，无论是骤然受伤的痛苦还是伤口治愈的痒意他都忍受了千万次，可是他忍受不了快乐。

偷偷地想用手解开结，却被当场抓包，已经快要四十岁的大海贼竟然萌生了一种委屈，看向敌船船长的眼神里甚至带上了哀求，喘息着拼出一句请求“让，让我射……”

“不行。”

_**射完你就会发困，会彻底睡过去。**_

“一，一次……”

“一次也不行。”

他的情人像敌人一样，不对，那就是他的敌人。 _他居然要为自己的敌人生蛋，内生的痛苦几乎要转化成同等的耻辱。_

似乎明白了哀求没用，白胡子海贼开始低声叫唤会心疼自己的人，“老爹，老爹……”

“就算现在白胡子提刀赶过来，你都别想。”

似乎敌船爱人并不畏惧四皇中最强之人。

“快点用力。”

_**他的眼前是红发的恶魔。**_

不管马尔科说什么，香克斯都硬着心肠拒绝，强迫对方把所有力气留到生蛋大业上。

然后马尔科开始骂人，用词单调又熟悉。

梦回实习生时代的香克斯竟然有点想笑出声。

多么奇怪啊，明明他们中间更小的是他，可马尔科幼稚起来就好像他们都没有成熟起来的实习生时期。

“别叫老爹了，生下来，你也有自己的孩子了。”或许是他也累了吧，三个小时折腾下来，他也一身是汗，他在十八年前，就有了自己的船，做了自己的船长。而他眼前的人，在痛极的时刻还有家可以回去，此刻才有些嫉妒的香克斯说出了那几乎让马尔科脸色更白的话。

“马尔科？”也几乎是立马反应过来自己说错了什么的香克斯停下摁压的动手，伸手在马尔科的眼前挥了挥，“对不起。我是说那是我们的孩子不是吗？”

他和香克斯的鸟宝宝吗？

马尔科沉默了起来，惊得香克斯的心跳加速，他感觉奇怪，但是却并不知道发生了什么。

**你也会有自己的孩子。**

当这句话如闪电劈进马尔科大脑的时候，过去十九年所有的一切都在那个瞬间有了新的解释。

> “傻瓜，你会后悔的。”

他曾经对香克斯说过这句话，可现在却是他先后悔了。

**他的后悔和爱意一样明显。**

怕是红发的四皇也忘了，刚才他调整海楼石手铐，把钥匙漏在了床上，而马尔科有一只自由的手。

趁着香克斯震惊他怎么还有力气扯断床头柱的瞬息，白胡子海贼团一番队队长终于像是有了身在敌营的表现，飞速解开手铐，附着武装色的腿踹塌船长室的墙壁。

蓝色的不死鸟从Red Force号上飞走。

几乎坠落大海。

硬撑一口气，快要力竭的不死鸟飞往春岛。

一切终归正途。

留下无辜的红发船长面对船员的询问：“我们的小船长是没了吗？”

* * *

一年后，红发四皇收到了一封不算正式的告知书，白胡子海贼团多了一个成员。

不再和他往来的情人告知了他那个超级新秀的未来，他老船长的儿子去了白胡子家。

“大忙人从来不说点自己的事。”

红发的四皇摇了摇头，把那薄薄的信看了好几遍，确定真的也没有任何他想看见的东西，便把信烧了。

一年前的突起矛盾，马尔科几乎没说分手就单方面断绝了联系，像是在生气，可香克斯却直觉哪里不对。

或许他知道一些，或许他还是没有想明白。

艾斯挺像罗杰船长的，半年前的雪山会面还留在香克斯的脑海里，或许这就是血缘的力量吧……

罗杰船长也有了自己的孩子。

红发的四皇如此想着，沉沉睡去了。

那个时候距离顶尖决战还有两年多的时光。

* * *

某一日，在香克斯祭拜完斯芬克斯岛上的白胡子和艾斯之后，戴着眼镜的白胡子海贼团前船医被前情人邀请着去走走。

“如果那一天，我没来，你会收手吗？”

“……”马尔科不知道该如何回答。

“不死鸟自觉将终，则聚干香木一堆，立其上。待天热，揺尾燃火自焚，遗骨生灰，变成一虫，虫又变为鸟。这是我买过的书上说的，所以天下不死鸟只有一只。不死鸟的传承是死亡，唯有火与死亡才能给不死鸟注入新的生机，你的蛋不管受不受精都没办法孵出来的，我对不起你，当时让你那么痛苦。”

“那颗蛋你宁可让我相信是最后化不死鸟导致没了吧？”

“红发，那已经过去了。而且并不是如此，结果虽然如你猜想，可原因不是你所想的那样，那不是你的蛋，因为根本没有受精。”

“不可能。”

“能繁衍的只有不死鸟，不是我，真正的受精，你日我没用，你得日鸟。”马尔科看到香克斯错愕的表情，被逗笑到甚至有余心开个玩笑。“你觉得我没在繁育期前和别人上过床吗？所以你没有失去什么，那不是你的……”你的错。我也不会有自己的孩子。

马尔科的话还没有说完，就被香克斯打断，“那你当时你为什么要走？”

“为敌船船长生蛋，这可太耻辱了。”

马尔科像是把这个答案演练了千万遍一样。

那一年，在陌生的春岛，趴在海岸上命悬一线的不死鸟提前想明白了一切。

“傻瓜，你会失望的。”

“马尔科才是什么都不知道，不去试试怎么知道不行。”

那个时候，他的情人有着能把天地颠覆的信心，好像什么只要努力就能做到，无端让人愿意跟着他去走一次，就像他的船员跟着他，从四海走入新世界，从此新世界多了一位新的海上皇帝。

“那个实习小鬼，也爬得挺快的嘛。”

“是的。”

不在敌船设防的海贼在命运写定答案的书面前，竟然想要赌一次。

**想为自己喜欢的人，生个蛋。**

**有动物性的不仅是不死鸟，还有他。**

“马尔科是这样想的吗？”

“嗯。”

“谢谢你如此爱过我。”

“嗯？”

“那个春岛其实并不远，岛上的人说过曾有吉祥的青鸟降落，然后森林里的大火烧了一天一夜，留下了彻夜的长鸣。”

马尔科的确没有想过香克斯真的知道自己飞走之后发生了什么。在陌生的春岛，受他心思影响的不死鸟几乎要完成传承，举火自焚，可惜不死鸟未到末期，那颗蛋倒是为他陪葬了。

“你在那里买了个小小的墓地，你在上面刻了我的海贼旗。你又是为了什么呢？”

他和香克斯没机会有孩子的。

这只是一场小小的命运玩笑。

香克斯不必知道。

他骗了香克斯，自然也无颜相见。

风起时，大片绿草顺风而倒。

马尔科听见红发的客人说，“我们从头来过吧。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结局是我早就想好的，我没让这颗蛋活下来，因为的确觉得人和鸟有生殖隔离吧。  
> 这并不是孩子。  
> 而且在前面那一段，马尔科真的是为了一场空欢喜在忍受痛苦与快乐的，所以他被提醒真相的时候，他才走得那么快，就像第一章他想跑一样。
> 
> “傻瓜，你会失望的。”  
> 他的后悔和爱意一样明显。
> 
> 或许过于OOC了，但是我想象中的结尾感觉大概是这首聂鲁达的诗  
> “我甚至于相信你拥有整个宇宙  
> 从群山中我将为你捎幸福的花束  
> 风铃草  
> 黑榛树的果实  
> 以及一篮篮的吻  
> 我要  
> 像春天对待樱桃树那样的对待你  
> ——《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》 ”
> 
> 乱七八糟的结尾，谢谢你看到这里。


End file.
